


Malec's First Date

by parabataibabes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabataibabes/pseuds/parabataibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is finally back to normal for Alec; Jace is back home, Mayrse and Robert Lightwood can now accept their son for who he is and Alec's with the love of his life. But something is missing, their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all you lovely readers! I'm Lily and this is my first fanfic, EVER! I first published it on Wattpad, due the fact that I did not get an invitation yet, so if you want you can follow me on there as well :) You may also know me from twitter, my @ is @parabataibabes so follow me on there too! So enough of my notes, enjoy the story! And leave me kudos and comments, it really helps!

It was late September, and whilst the leaves were falling down, the Autumn breeze gushing through the Brooklyn streets and the mundanes enjoying their weirdly named ‘pumpkin spiced lattes’, Alec was walking nervously around his room. _Today’s my first date_ with Magnus he thought. _Our first date_. Although Alec was very anxious, those three words made him crack a small smile. But that did not last very long. Alec quickly remembered about the date and started walking anxiously around his room again. Unlike Magnus, Alec was completely new to this. He had no clue on what to do for his first date, but he knew that he couldn’t mess it up. Magnus meant too much to him.

After the wedding, Magnus and Alec started talking about their first date but before they knew it, Jace had gone with Valentine to protect him and the rest. After that, Alec’s mind was fixated on finding Jace. However, out of all the people he would expect to talk to him, Clary had come and told him not to forget those who meant the world to him. And it hit him. _Magnus_. He had completely forgotten about him. The person that had been there for him, listened to every one of his problems without even saying a word about his own. Jace was now far from his mind. And before Alec knew it, he found himself rushing over to Magnus’s place in the pouring rain that was hitting the streets. Once he had reached the apartment, he was drenched and shivering. But he didn’t care. The only person on his mind right now was Magnus. However, he slightly hesitated before knocking on the door, but when he did, he knocked which such force he thought he might break it down. After just a few seconds of waiting, Alec heard footsteps approaching. And the louder the footsteps, the faster his heart was pounding. The door opened swiftly and behind it was a tall man, in colorful clothing, with swirling lines here and there. And on top of those clothes was a long gold necklace hanging around his neck. And of course, a cocktail in his hand. _Magnus_.

“Alec? What are you doing here?” Magnus stopped quickly to look at Alec’s drenched gear and began to talk again, now with a worrying tone. “Alec, are you okay? Did you run in the rain to get here? It’s pouring out there! You could have gotten terribly sick! Look, you need to get in here otherwise-”  
But before he knew it, Alec had his arms around him, hugging him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe.   
“Magnus, I’m so sorry.” Alec said, his voice breaking. “All this time, my mind was only thinking about Jace, not about the person who listens to my problems every single night and comforts me, not about the person who lets me release my anger that I can never show to my family or friends, not about the person who loves me so dearly that they would listen to my never-ending complaints. Not about _you_."  
A single tear went down Alec’s cheek. Magnus felt it roll down on his shoulder. His arms hugged tighter onto Alec’s body. It seemed like eternity until they finally let go of each other. Both their eyes were filled with tears. They stared at each other for some time before Magnus broke the silence.  
“You came all the way here to say that to me?” Magnus asked quietly. Alec nodded gingerly.  
“ALEC! Of course I want to listen to you. I love your voice, even when you’re mad. I love just staring into your eyes, those deep blue eyes of yours. I love how you mock about what Clary or Isabelle said. I love you Alec, and I would do anything for you.”Magnus said, smiling at Alec, with tears falling down his cheeks. Alec wiped away the tears with his thumb and Magnus smiled even more.  
“I love you too Magnus.” Alec said with such a loving tone another tear went down Magnus’s face.  
“You _love_ me?” Magnus asked, his eyes widened.  
“Yes, I do. I always have and I always will.” Alec said quietly, with a slight smile. Magnus giggled, which hit Alec’s soft spot and he himself began to laugh quietly. Magnus giggled some more and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek. As he was just about to turn around, Alec grabbed him and kissed him so passionately he thought he would fall. When they pulled apart, Alec looked at him lovingly and quietly said, “Now that’s much better.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally back to normal for Alec; Jace is back home, Mayrse and Robert Lightwood can now accept their son for who he is and Alec's with the love of his life. But something is missing, their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave kudos, it helps a lot! You can also follow me on twitter, my @ name is @parabataibabes! Enjoy!

Alec had spent the night at Magnus’s and they both had decided to put their date on hold until they found Jace. And Magnus agreed to the best he could to help Alec and the rest find him. And before they knew it, Jace was back at home, safe and sound. Alec and his parents had finally worked things out, even though it had taken a bit of time for them to do so, Mayrse and Robert had accepted the fact that Magnus and Alec were together. And that was what had led to today. Their date. Alec knew that this had to be the perfect date. His mind was racing on what to do tonight when someone knocked on his door. They did not knock again so he knew that it could not be Isabelle. He went over to his door to find Jace standing on the other side, with a slight grin across his face.  
“Still confused on what to do for your date?” Jace asked, with a hint of sarcasm. Alec sighed and nodded slowly.   
“Well, don't get mad at me, or Clary, or Izzy, or even at the stupid nerdy vampire but we all kinda knew that you wouldn’t.” Jace said which such certainty that Alec felt slightly hurt. “But don't worry, we have a plan B, well in your case, plan A. Look, just come down the library and we’ll all talk about it.”

Alec and Jace had arrived at the library to find Clary examining a book, Isabelle examining her nails and Simon staring out the window. When they heard Jace and Alec come into the room, they all rushed towards them. Clary rushed to Jace to give him a big kiss on the lips to which the rest responded with a “GET A ROOM!”. Isabelle rushed over to Alec to give him a hug and Simon just stood awkwardly behind them. Once Isabelle let go of Alec, he gave Simon a wave to which Simon responded back with a smile.   
“Okay, now listen up guys. We have a problem with our plan; how are we going to get Magnus out of his place so we can set everything up?” Jace asked. There was silence for a while until Alec thought of something.  
“I’ve got it!” Alec exclaimed as if he’d found out an extremely hard maths problem. “Okay, so I will take Magnus to one of the most crowded nightclubs in Brooklyn; Cielco. It will be so crowded that even he will find horrible, then I will suggest that we go back to his place and I’ll act all unhappy that our date was a flop and when we get home, well you guys will make the apartment beautiful and romantic, I hope, and I’ll spend the night there just cuddling with him and he’ll be smiling, oh that smile of his, and we’ll laugh, oh I love his laugh and we will-”  
“WE GET IT!” the four exclaimed which took Alec by surprise.  
“Okay, well Alec just give us your key to Magnus’s and call him to tell him where to meet up and well, we’ll handle the rest.” Jace said, winking.  
“Ooo I can’t wait for this!”Clary exclaimed. Isabelle nodded and the two began jumping around. The boys just rolled their eyes and shook each others hands. Alec left to get ready for one the most important nights of his life.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally back to normal for Alec; Jace is back home, Mayrse and Robert Lightwood can now accept their son for who he is and Alec's with the love of his life. But something is missing, their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave kudos, it helps a lot! You can also follow me on twitter, my @ name is @parabataibabes! Enjoy!

After eight rings, Magnus finally picked up the phone.  
“Hey honey! Can’t wait for tonight! So, where are we going?” Magnus asked excitedly.  
“I was thinking we could go to Cielco, if you are okay with it.” suggested Alec nervously. There was a bit of a pause which slightly worried Alec but finally Magnus began to talk again.  
“Well, I’m fine with it, but I thought crowded places weren’t your, well umm… _thing_.”  
“I would go anywhere for you, as long as it makes you happy.” Alec said happily.  
“Well then Cielco it is! What time?”Magnus asked.  
“How about 8 at your place?” Alec replied.  
“It’s a date! See you later, _pretty_ _boy_.”Magnus quietly giggled.  
“See you babe.”Alec said quietly and hung up. He smiled and headed over to Isabelle’s room to get dressed.

“Alec, you are NOT wearing a shirt and jeans to your first date! Are you crazy?!”Isabelle yelled.  
“OKAY, okay. Then what am I supposed to wear? You know I have no experience in fashion whatsoever.”Alec stated.  
“I have the perfect suit for the perfect date.”Isabelle said. “Just wait right here, I’ll bring it to you.” She quickly disappeared into her wardrobe and quickly came back with a cobalt blue suit and a huge smiled plastered on her face. She rushed over to him and shoved the suit to him.   
“Come on, try it on. You’ll look gorgeous, I’m sure.” Isabelle said, still smiling. Alec smiled at her last comment. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed into the changing room. He took off his shirt and pants and proceeded to put on the suit. Even though he didn’t know anything about fashion, he knew that this suit was fabulous. He started with the pants and put on the jacket right after. He buttoned the jacket up and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. Hey, I look pretty good he thought. He stepped out of the changing room to find Isabelle sitting on her bed, anxiously waiting to see him. Once she saw him, she began to squeal, whilst jumping up and down in her 9 inch heels.   
“Alec! You look so handsome! But hey, it all comes down to me. I’m the fashionista in this family.” she said sarcastically, with a huge grin across her face. “Magnus is going to love you even more in that suit. Now go on to your boyfriend, just give me your spare key and let me and the others do the rest.” Alec smiled happily.  
“Even though I don’t say this much, I’m really lucky to have as a sister. Thank you.” Alec said, giving her a quick hug before leaving her room to go to Magnus’s and pick him up for their first, ever, date.

Alec slowly walked up the stairs, nervous but still happy. _This_ _is_ _it_ he thought. _Our_ _first_ _date_. He smiled at his thoughts then picked up his pace. Once he was in front of the door, he did not hesitate to knock on the door. He stood back and looked straight forward, a huge smile on his face. The door opened and there stood Magnus. However, he looked different. His messy hair was combed neatly and he had no eyeliner or even glitter on. He wore a neat black suit and stood there smiling back at Alec. Even though he looked completely different, Alec liked it and smiled even more.   
“Hey there handsome.”Alec giggled. “Ready for our date?”  
“Why of course darling!” said Magnus in a sarcastically posh voice. Alec gestured for Magnus to wrap his arm around his own and Magnus quickly did so. He closed the door and the two headed over to Cielco to have a fabulous night, at least that’s what Magnus thought.

The club was exactly how Alec had imagined it to be; crowded with thousands of people, the air undeniably hot, and booming music playing over the speakers. The two were hand in hand, shocked by the amount of people there.   
“Wanna get a drink?” Alec shouted over the music.  
“Sure!” Magnus yelled back. They had to squeeze their way in, due to the crowd. It took them quite sometime to get to the bar but they never let go of each others hands. Once they had finally reached the bar, they called for the bartender who would not notice them at all. Magnus became frustrated at the bartender and began yelling at him, but he did not seem to notice. _This_ _is_ _going_ _exactly_ _as_ _planned_ Alec thought.   
“Babe, let’s just wait until a few people go away and then we’ll ask.” Alec yelled. Magnus nodded quickly. They both stood there for what seemed like forever and instead of people leaving the bar, more were coming.   
“Magnus, let’s just go back to your place, this bartender will never listen to us.” Alec said with a frown.  
“No! It’s fine! Let’s just wait a bit!” Magnus said, trying to make Alec feel better.  
“Don’t worry, next time I’ll think of a better place to go to than here. I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec said sadly.  
“It’s okay darling. You got all dressed up for me and that means a lot to me, okay? More than anything in this world.” Magnus said in a calming tone. Alec smiled. They held each others hand and one again squeezed through the crowd until they got outside. Magnus quickly gave Alec a kiss on the cheek before continuing to walk, hand in hand, back home with Alec. Alec felt a little buzz in his pocket which was the ‘signal’; Plan ‘Perfect Date’ was underway.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally back to normal for Alec; Jace is back home, Mayrse and Robert Lightwood can now accept their son for who he is and Alec's with the love of his life. But something is missing, their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave kudos, it helps a lot! You can also follow me on twitter, my @ name is @parabataibabes! Enjoy!

They had reached the apartment complex and began walking up the stairs to Magnus’s place, still holding each other’s hands. Alec turned to look at Magnus, who had a small smile across his face. Little did he know that there was a big surprise waiting for him at home.   
“You know that I love that smile of yours so much, right?” Alec said quietly.  
“And I love that smile of yours too darling.”Magnus replied calmly. Alec took a deep breath. They had arrived at the door.   
“Well, all I can is that I’m so sorry Magnus.” Alec said in a low voice.  
“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it.” Magnus said lovingly.   
His hand was now on the knob. Alec was now praying that Isabelle and the rest did a good job. Magnus was now turning the doorknob and Alec’s heart began pounding. Once the door was open, Alec couldn't believe his eyes.

The entire apartment was candlelit, with faint light-hearted romantic music playing from the stereo. The only other source of light other than the candles was the fireplace. It warmed the entire house up and made it cozy. Alec liked the feeling. The couch was covered with blankets and some popcorn, with dvds on the table. It was wonderful. Alec turned to look at Magnus, who’s eyes were filled with tears. He was still staring at the room, astonished and surprised. Magnus finally turned his towards Alec, who was smiling, and began to smile himself, with tears falling down his cheeks. Alec began to tear up himself and they both wiped each others tears away.  
“You did all this for me?”Magnus asked, still shocked.  
“Of course Magnus! Well, with a little help from Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon but hey, I got dressed up!” Alec laughed and Magnus joined him. When they finished laughing and giggling, they looked deeply into each others eyes. Deeper and deeper Alec went and he couldn’t resist it. He kissed Magnus so gently and lovingly so that Magnus would not be so surprised but still, there was passion in that kiss. They would not let go of each other. Alec couldn’t help but think _I am kissing the person I love, I’ve got amazing siblings and pretty awesome friends, my parents finally can accept who I am, and my siblings and I now run the New York Institute. It’s a good life_ Alec thought _It’s a damn good life_.


	5. Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally back to normal for Alec; Jace is back home, Mayrse and Robert Lightwood can now accept their son for who he is and Alec's with the love of his life. But something is missing, their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave kudos, it helps a lot! You can also follow me on twitter, my @ name is @parabataibabes! Enjoy!

They finally pulled away from each other and when they did, their tears were dried up and they were both smiling at each other.   
“So, that couch is waiting for us and so are those dvds. Binge-watching the entire Beverly Hills Cop franchise, anyone?” Alec asked sarcastically.  
“Wait. Let me get this straight; you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, is going to watch an entire mundane movie franchise for our first date?” Magnus asked, confused.  
“Yes! Of course! Even though I find mundanes forever boring and the fact that they think the cops are the strongest people ever, even though they have never battled a Shax Demon before, let alone a Greater Demon, I will still watch it, only for you.” Alec replied. Magnus was silent for a bit, but then began to giggle.  
“Okay, well in that case we need to change because, even though you look so handsome tonight, I know that suits are not comfortable, so go into the bedroom, your spare pajamas are in the wardrobe, to the right.” Magnus said with a wink. “And I will make cocktails.”  
“Wait, aren't you going to change?” Alec asked, confused. Magnus looked at him with a grin.  
“Did you forget that I’m a warlock Alexander? I have magic for that.”  
“Oh right, _pardonnez-moi mon chéré_!” Alec said, giggling.  
“Getting good with your French, huh?” Magnus asked sarcastically. Alec just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bedroom. Magnus magically changed into his pajamas and got some cocktails ready. Alec came back into the living room with pajamas on. He wore a simple green shirt and black sweatpants.   
“Do you need any help babe?” Alec asked.  
“Nope I’m all done, just take a seat.” Magnus replied.  
“I’m sorry, I would help but you know I’m terrible at making cocktails.”  
“Yes, I’m sorry Alec, I love you, but you suck at them.” Magnus said, snickering.   
“Alright, alright I heard you. Now come here, let’s watch this Beverly Hills Cop thing.” Alec said mockingly. Magnus started laughing as he brought the drinks and carefully placed them on the table. Alec was already sitting on the couch when Magnus came. Magnus sat down, grabbed the popcorn and put it on Alec’s lap. He took the blanket and put it on Alec and him. He then snuggled towards Alec, who had his arm wrapped around him. They turned on the dvd player and began to watch Beverly Hills Cop.

They were laughing the entire time, giving each other cute little kisses on the nose and forehead, eating popcorn and drinking delicious cocktails. When they finished watching all the movies, it was already 2 AM. Alec started to yawn and Magnus realized it was time for him to cuddle Alec. They switched positions and now Alec was laying his head on Magnus chest, hearing his heartbeat. They had blown out all the candles but kept the fireplace lit.   
“Thank you Alec, for tonight and for everything. It really means so much to me. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me, so thank you.” Magnus said in a soothing voice before giving Alec a kiss on the forehead.  
“You deserve it Magnus. You’ve done so much for me, and not only me but for my friends and family. You helped us find Jace and I could not be any more grateful. So thank you.” Alec replied tiredly but lovingly.  
“I love you Alec.” Magnus said.  
“I love you too Magnus.” Alec replied. And before he knew it, he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
